


The Cover Up

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cover Up, F/M, Friendship, post 3x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Set directly after the end of 3x24, Chloe, Dan and Ella need to fix what has happened.





	The Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> As with all stories by The Morningstar Adventures, this was cowritten with my friend Tom Ormerod.

“Where do we go… Who wonder this wasteland in search of our better selves?” – The First History Man.

**The Cover-Up**

_“It’s all true,” Chloe whispered._

_Lucifer looked at her, his devil face in full view. “Detective?”_

_“It’s all true” She repeated._

Chloe sat down heavily on the steps, staring at him, unblinking unmoving. She was in shock, muttering to herself, “Can you love the devil? Can you work with the devil?” She had never believed any of him and here she was faced with the truth of it.

Lucifer’s face returned back to the one she was used to, and he approached her. “Detective, I know this is difficult and I know you’re being tortured, but you’ve got to keep it together. Neither of us should have been anywhere near this case. We need to fix this.” He paused and added, “I’ll call you later.”

“No,” Chloe said, getting back to her feet. The hardened detective once again. “I’ll call you. I need to cover up what you’ve done, and you need to stay out of the way.”

Lucifer’s expression didn’t change from the worried determination although Chloe’s words hurt. He didn’t reply, simply nodded in understanding, and walked out.

*

Chloe let herself into her house to find Ella and Dan there waiting for her. They sat on the sofas and turned when they heard her enter. Dan and Chloe had both spoken to the Lieutenant, requesting time off in order to come to terms with everything they had been through. When she had called them to ask them to meet her at her place, she had explained what had happened, though she had left out any details relating to the truth she had just discovered. Once she sat down beside Ella, she looked utterly exhausted and overwhelmed.

“We need to remove you from this, neither of us are perfect but your conflict of interest was greater,” Dan said, to get them started. He already had paper out ready to make notes regarding the report they needed to write up. “We need them to think it was me who was there rather than you.”

Chloe nodded, “We can’t leave Lucifer from it completely, we used his apartment as a safe house, for god’s sake, how do we explain that one away?”

“Yeah, but it’s not the first time we’ve been there without his permission,” Dan replied. “It’s our go to place. We don’t know where Lucifer was when we were there, we aren’t his keeper.”

Ella cut in then, “Chloe said that there were other guys that got injured. We need to cover all bases,”

“In the chaos of fire fight, even warning shots can be lethal,” Dan countered. “There were so many shots firing, who knows which hit who?”

“What about Pierce himself?” Chloe asked. “He wasn’t shot. He was stabbed.”

“I can fake the report on that,” Ella told her. “A bullet fired at a low angle would rip the skin apart like a knife. It’s uncommon but it can happen.”

They were almost done with everything Dan needed for his false report when the door opened again. All three of them expected Lucifer and were surprised to find Maze there instead. She walked in through, grabbed her knives from where she had left them. Maze was on her way out when she stopped and turned to them.

“I think Linda is still in danger, I have to protect her,” She said. In response she got a nod from Ella and Dan but only fearful eyes from Chloe. She frowned, “Chloe, can we talk?” She asked.

Chloe got to her feet, finding herself somewhat shaky as she did so. She followed Maze over to the front door and once they were out of earshot, Maze continued. “You know, don’t you?”

“I saw his face,” Chloe said, her voice quiet, the shock and fear from it still clear. “But I suppose, he never lied to me about who he is only about what he is.”

“Don’t worry about Lucifer, he is who he is,” Maze replied.

Chloe nodded. She agreed with that. She was struggling to come to terms with the truth of it all, but she knew deep down that he was still the same Lucifer she had fallen for.

*

Chloe and Dan were out of the loop of the activity of the precinct in the next few weeks. The previous Lieutenant returned for the investigation and there had been a lot of work needed to discover how the Sinnerman had infiltrated the LAPD. Finally, she had asked for Dan’s report, to put together what had happened in Pierce’s final moments.

Dan, Chloe, Lucifer, and Ella were called into Monroe’s office. Once they were all seated across from her desk, she began. “I have a number of questions,” She said. “In order to check the legitimacy of this report Espinoza has written. Firstly, if you,” She indicated Lucifer, “weren’t involved, why would they take a fugitive to your penthouse?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Lucifer, and Chloe locked eyes, before turning back to Monroe. Lucifer spoke first. “I wanted to help in some way. Pierce had just killed my step-mother, after all.”

Monroe pulled out the file, pulling out pictures of the wounds received by Pierce’s hitmen and places on the desk for them all to see. “It appears to me that these are wounds from a fist fight and yet your report states that they were caught in a fire-fight.” She looked between them, “But who would engage in a fist fight with armed men?”

She attempted to make eye-contact with Lucifer, but he couldn’t return the gaze. Monroe shook her head at him but did not enquire further on that matter. She sighed, “All right all of you out, except Lucifer.” Panic crossed Lucifer’s eyes as the others walked out. “It’s obvious to me, now, that you’re the one who fought Pierce and his team.” She continued. “All I want to know is what did Pierce have against a nightclub owner that would lead to a fight to the death?”

“Before I came to LA,” Lucifer began, “I was rather like a ghost hardly leaving footprints where I went. Pierce, as the Sinnerman, was the same. This meant that though we were invulnerable and invisible to the rest of the world; to each other we were not. I was the only threat he perceived.”

“I understand why you did what you did,” Monroe replied, “I’m not going to turn any of you in. The last thing this department needs is more cases that have been covered up, corruption has infiltrated this department too much on my watch. Sometimes people do the wrong thing or the right reason and that is what has happened her.  I need to resign now but I want to put Decker in charge. It’s clear that you and her have absolute faith in each other and I hope that will inspire people to have that faith in us.”


End file.
